Better Late than Never
by Soaring Okami
Summary: In the beginning of the first shinobi war a ninja was sent to assassinate Senju Hashirama. The mission was a failure. Hashirama lived… but the thing is….he now had to face a very possessive and jealous Madara.


**Thoughts: **

Hello! I know it has been a long time since my last upload…that's mainly because I'm lazy, and kind of because I'm busy…

So yeah…

I let myself run free in this one. I actually meant for this to be a tragedy…

I sooooo love tragedies! (Comedies too…but I would like to be able to write a stifling tragedy! One who shakes the hearts of those who read it! One who makes their hearts moved even if they hate the main character!)

"And_ so, the prince and the princess lived happily ever after….Happily!?_

_Happiness in stories is, at most, a trifling matter of a couple of lines at the end: the epitome of boredom._

_Now, show me a magnificent tragedy!_

_A cataclysm of tears from which not one of the players is saved, and to which a happy ending never occurs_!" -Drosselmeyer

I can truly relate to the above statement! It's not that I don't appreciate comedies- which I pretty much do- but still. I believe that it takes a true talent to write a tragedy which fills the reader's eyes with tears.

I mean just read Romeo and Juliet!, (or watch, the anime rocked! 3) or Antigone!, or the tale of the bamboo cutter!, or the tale of Genji! Or…

Ps: do not misunderstand…. I loooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee comedies! ;)

Well enough with the chit-chat! Enjoy~

Oh! Btw, DO NOT SKIP THE **AFTERWARD**~~ I have an **announcement** to make!

_Interesting facts about the title:_

There is an interesting saying in Greece "κάλιο αργά παρά ποτέ" (according to Google translator: kalio arga para pote) which in English it basically translates to: better late than never. This phrase means that it is better for someone/something to do/happen late than never to happen at all.

Disclaimer: **I** **DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OR THE CHARACTERS**!

The time for the deciding battle had finally arrived. Naruto and the shinobi alliance were on the battlefield facing Uchiha Madara and Obito, and on their way there were Sasuke and the five Hokages of Konohagakure. As they were approaching the battlefield everyone could feel the pressure of war. The pressure and the anxiety accompanied by the knowledge of what was in store for them to fight. Or rather WHO was in store for them to fight… the one who was on even terms with the "God of shinobi"-Senju Hashirama- Uchiha Madara. And there was not one who didn't feel the pressure, the strain…

Some felt the weight more lightly than others; maybe it was due to the boiling blood of youth flowing within their veins…or maybe due to the lack of experience. Whereas others- more settled and experienced in battle- could easily foresee the future awaiting ahead in the case of a possible defeat.

However, while everyone was on the edge there were two particular ninja who, even while acknowledging the seriousness of the situation, preferred to concern themselves with…let's say, another peculiar matter. The two were none others than Hashirama and Tobirama.

Hashirama's mind traveled back to the memories of the Madara of the past forgotten days. To the Madara he knew- or at least thought he knew- and then his mind reverted to the present situation. Hashirama had already made up his mind. Even if it was painful he had to confront Madara. However while Hashirama's mind continued its travels to the past and back Tobirama was….

~_Meanwhile in the battlefield_~

"Sh*t…Oi Naruto! We need to draw back and take the ones unable to fight outside of their range or else we might have a problem."

"A-ah. You thought of something Shikamaru?"

"Yeah…ok, listen up Naruto. Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Tenten and Sai will take the wounded to a safe place and treat them while you, Gaara, Kakashi and the rest are distracting Obito and Madara, ok?"

"I'm on it!" said Naruto and leapt forward to inform the others.

"Wait Naruto! Remember: don't take any risks! Right now our first priority is to buy time for the others to retreat with the injured ones!"

Naruto took a moment to himself and then answered with a smile "Come on Shikamaru! Do you think I would do something like that?"

"It's precisely because I **know** you would do something like that that I'm taking the time to note it down!" However by the time Shikamaru had finished his sentence the blond shinobi was already out of sight.

Naruto quickly updated Gaara and Kakashi about the plan and they, in turn, the rest. The plan was, in fact, quite simple. Kakashi and the Raikage would ward off Obito, and Naruto together with Gaara and Guy-sensei (kyaa!~ Guy-sensei, kick Madara's ass! 3) would take on Madara while the Mizukage, the Tsuchikage and Lady Tsunade would serve as a second wave- a veil if you please- which would divide the battle zone of Madara and Obito from the retreatment party carrying the wounded ninja.

To their surprise the plan was going devilishly well as they had managed to keep both Obito and Madara at bay. In addition to that it seemed as though Lady Luck was also on their side since Madara didn't really put any effort in avoiding their attacks or even making them. One could even dare say that he had stayed up till late last night trying to straighten his mane- err I mean hair. Not that that statement would be wrong if we were to judge by the half open eyes and the- in contrast to the eyes- 24/7 yawning mouth. The great, oh so powerful, foe could certainly use a goodnight's sleep. That or he just really wanted to go home and finish the Digimon's first season.

Whatever the case this same situation continued for about half an hour until all the injured were out of sight. When their first goal had been achieved the shinobi alliance was ready to start attaching seriously.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, kunais and shuriken were being thrown right and left, chidoris were being aimed at old friend and teammates, rasengans were being formed by the many Naruto clones and-of course- by the real one, the real battle was on. Obito was fighting one-on-one with Kakashi, and Madara…well, Madara seemed to actually still be bored.

However at one instant's time everything changed. Madara was now standing tall and in silence with a perplexed expression on his face- a behavior which, coming from such a powerful shinobi was rather alarming. He seemed to have fixated his gaze upon a certain silhouette making its appearance in the horizon.

It didn't take long for everyone else to avert their eyes from the actual battle towards the direction Madara was gazing at. Soon enough everyone had found out the reason he had done so and had also fixated their eyes on a particular shinobi each. Naruto's eyes were fixated to Sasuke and to his father, and were continuously traveling back and forth whereas Kakashi and Obito had, in turn, set their eyes on their teacher. And as for the person Madara was eyeing….he was none other than the one renowned as the "God of Shinobi"- Hashirama Senju. And then, standing beside Hashirama was his little brother, Tobirama Senju who was hailed as one of the most powerful shinobi of his era and one of the most gifted shinobi in history.

Everyone was excited. Not only would they have the four previous Hokages aiding them in their fight against Madara but also Sasuke and his team, as well as Orochimaru! The one most excited seemed to be Naruto however before he could cry out to his father he was cut by the roar of a beast.

"Hashirama!". Now everyone's eyes were once again pointed at Madara. The perplexed expression he had a moment ago had vanished into thin air. His expression right now... It was a mixture of various feelings, anger, excitement, anticipation… however there was something more than that. On his face right now there was something more reflected than just those emotions-something deeper. Pain & Regret.

The long haired shinobi raised his face to meet the beast in the eyes and after a while answered "…long time no see Madara…".

"Hashirama, you…"

"Hm? Madara…now that I look better at you…you….actually have put on a lot of extra weight!" said Hashirama in a failed attempt to ease the electrifying atmosphere.

"Don't screw with me!" roared the beast. "You dare show yourself in front of me after what you did!? Do not think I have forgotten your betrayal."

Now, everyone was looking at Madara, and more precisely, at his face. Even though the facial expression he wore right now was an apathetic one, in a way, it was even scarier than his face before. This one sent cold chills down to the spines of all who were nearby. The apathy in his face….it let everyone know of the storm about to break out. And it was meant to be a long- a violent typhoon between the two, one that wouldn't allow anyone or anything to interfere in their clash.

Nobody dared talk. Everybody was silent. Just one sound…. That's all it was needed and it felt as if an explosion could happen. And then in an instant the silence was broken…

"My betrayal? And what about _your_ betrayal?" Hashirama's face had darkened; it certainly was a sight to behold. However, before Madara could answer, the long haired man had already leapt forward into attack.

The real battle had started, that it had. However no one was moving, no other than the two men that is. It was as if some kind of invisible force was preventing them from moving, as if some irresistible power was telling them to stand still.

The two men were ferociously dancing around in mid air, throwing shuriken and kunais, performing all kinds of jutsu… it was certainly a clash between the Gods. And then another man stepped in, Tobirama Senju- Hashirama's little brother. He was a stoic and composed individual with a logical and pragmatic approach to life.

Tobirama could indeed mean trouble. If we were to talk simply on a one-versus-one match between the two Gods then they would most luckily equal each other. However Tobirama was a strong and skilled shinobi as noted even by the likes of Madara Uchiha. In fact, Madara had openly acknowledged that in life their power was comparable to each other, further attesting to Tobirama's legendary prowess. A testament to his prowess was such that he was able to fight on equal ground and ultimately kill Izuna Uchiha — who had been noted to be as strong as his brother Madara. However…

"Tobirama! Do not interfere! This battle is between him and me."

"No! We must attack together. This way we will have more chances to land a successful attack. I will attack head on. Hashirama! Take hint!" ah…yes! Tobirama was more of an assertive, directive and authoritative personality, and would often take the time to talk to his eldest brother in this manner which would proceed to make his brother sulk and obey his commands.

"**Tobirama**. This is between Madara and me. Stand back." Tobirama, despite viewing his brother as an idiot and generally soft, would nonetheless love him dearly and follow his commands, which he respected, when he saw how serious he was about an equally dire situation, a situation similar to the current.

"Hmph… Seems like you still take the effort of talking on behalf of your brother Tobirama." Commented the Uchiha. A comment which seemed to bug the life out of Tobirama and confuse the h*ll out Hashirama.

"Madara. What is this all about?"

"Do not F*ck with me! I haven't forgotten… If you really didn't want to meet with me anymore….if you really had another guy! You should at least have the guts of telling me yourself in the face!" screamed Madara.

"Wha!? Not wanting to meet you? Another man? What are you talking about?! It's _**you **_who suddenly stopped meeting me!" screamed the other tall, long haired dude….

"? What are you talking about? Back then…"

~Flashback / Narration Time!~

"Back then…even now, the fact that I got to meet you that day still seems like a miracle to me… to meet a boy my own age by that river.

The two of us quickly developed a friendly rivalry, be it skipping stones or urinating in rivers.

(ok, sorry for interrupting there but I'm not kidding! This sh*t is legitimate information from narutopidia, from the "Madara Uchiha" section. Apparently back in the day developing friendly rivalries involved activities such as skipping stones and urinating together in rivers! Daaamn! Naruto and Sasuke must be pretty rivalry – friendly after getting stuck together in that one episode… on the other hand that just goes to show that the Itachi-Sasuke relationship was not eco friendly, err, I mean friendly-rivalry. It makes you wonder where the brotherly urinating-together thing was… Itachi sure was a cruel bastard to urinate by himself! But then again maybe they didn't have a river available? Sarcasm & Irony level during all of the above: it's over nine thousand!)

Like me, you had also lost brothers on the battlefield. Bonding together, we envisioned a war free world where children would not be forced to fight and would instead be able to live peacefully everyday laughing happily.

And then we discovered each other's family's names… you were a Senju and I was an Uchiha. However even then our bond did not crumble over such 'insignificant' details. We continued meeting and our friendship only got stronger and stronger. In fact, at one point our bonds had gone beyond just simple friendship. I started liking you in a romantic way, and despite the thought of liking another guy in that manner being quite disrupting, when I accepted my feelings my bond with you grew even stronger. And then at some point you started liking me the same way I liked you. However even then neither you nor I would confess our feelings to the other. Even though we both knew how we felt…

In the end it was left as an unsaid truth.

After those events we continued meeting in secrecy and started exploring our newfound feelings together. And with the time our meetings got only more and more frequent and everything seemed great…until _that_ day at least.

I remember we had agreed to go on a date- our first date. I would secretly come and pick you up when you had finished your daily practice. And I had done so, just like we had planned, but then your brother came up….

Just when I was waiting for you your little brother Tobirama came to me and told me that you had talked to him about us and said that you wouldn't come to meet me because you had stuff to do.

Truth be told I didn't trust him at first but what he said was no lie. You didn't come.

And then I waited for you by the river the next day and your brother showed up again and said that you couldn't make it today either. I remember he also said that he would be our communication link from now on because your father had started to get suspicious.

Then we set dates for the next days and then for the next weeks but you showed up in none of them. I was getting inpatient. Wanting to meet you and yet unable to. I was worried sick that your father might have realized we have been meeting or that you might have been harmed or that, for some reason, you might not want to see me again….and so I pushed your brother into telling me. After a while he did tell me. He told me what you, yourself, weren't brave enough to say to me in the face. He told me that the reason you haven't been coming to meet me was some guy named Kakuzu. He told me that you had met him on a mission and had become good friends with him pretty quickly. I kept on questioning him about your relationship with him until he said that you two had been on dates together and that you had even kissed him and said that you loved him!

Of course I wasn't stupid enough to just blindly believe what your brother said- especially since I knew full well how much he disliked me. So with that in mind I disguised myself and went on to ask some people of your clan. They didn't know who I was so they had no reason to lie. "Kakuzu? Yeah certainly…Hashirama was indeed with him _that_ time. That boy certainly was cunning though!" after hearing what I went there to listen to I left.

~End of Flashback Narration~

"Huh? Wait! This doesn't make any sense! I had never told Tobirama about us! It's **you **who told him. Plus, **you're **the one who told Tobirama to tell me you couldn't meet me that day after practice!" said Hashirama.

Strong, smart and skillful. Tobirama would certainly need these attributes now. Especially since a God and a Beast were now glaring at him very angrily.

"Tobirama…this all seems to be connected with you….I'm waiting your explanation." Said his older brother.

Tobirama was in a tight spot. His mind was running with the speed of light to form a believable answer inside his head, but it was no good. Eventually he gave up and lowered his head as he was about to start explaining.

"…good…"

"What was that?" Hashirama asked, urging his brother to speak louder.

(Please try to read Tobirama's lines with a "lil' Sasuke voice" effect)

"But…nii-san! He is not good enough for you!" he screamed out loud.

"Eh!? To- Tobirama!? Wha... What are you talking about!?" asked Hashirama which was obviously dumbfound by his brother.

"But nii-san is awesome! You are strong and kind and even though you're an idiot I really respect you and love you…. Ever since back then that hasn't changed one bit! And yet….and yet…Why!? Why does it have to be him! Every time I would finally get to spend some time with you you always went to meet with Madara! And then you even fell for him!"

"Wait…you mean to say that…."

"That's right… After father ordered me to tail you I quickly found out about your meetings with Madara and I also found out that you had fallen for him as well… so instead of telling father I got the two of you to break up…."

"Even if that's true what about what those guards told me about Kakuzu" asked Madara.

"Well maybe if you had sat through the whole conversation you would know… Kakuzu was a ninja from another country. He had come here and had tried to assassinate me. Even though the only thing he managed was to place some wounds on me…."

(ok, now I'm just sh*tting the time line right there and then. It's true that Kakuzu attacked Hashirama, but that happened when Hashirama was already Hokage)

"….So let me get this straight. The reason I couldn't meet Hashirama….and then when I finally did, was bitter about what had happened and caused a fight which resulted in the forming of the Valley of the End…. The reason behind all that….was **you** and **your** profound **brother complex**!?" shouted Madara who was nearing the limits of his patience.

"What brother complex!? YOU are just not good enough for someone like my brother! You're a bad influence!" said Tobirama, who, by now, had totally exposed his true colours.

"You scoundrel….well I never liked you anyway! Die! Amaterasu!"

"Wah! Wait Madara! Does it really matter? I mean…we are here right now…. And…. Well…. since the misunderstanding has been cleared up we can resume our relationship from where we left off….. Our feelings haven't changed… at least I know mine haven't"

"Resume our relationship…. Hashirama…. There were so many things I wanted to do with you. And even more that I wanted to do with you."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Have dates, hold hands, and practice together…."

"….I basically meant sex but yeah those too…. I wanted to take you to bed and then xxx xxxx xxxxxx xx and have you xxx my xxx and xxx and then I would xxxx, and after that xxxxxx and then I would xxxxx your xxxx until you xxxxxxxx and finally XXXX-"

"OK! I GOT IT! You wanted to take me to bed! That's enough!" said Hashirama while blushing.

"Well, that's not really a problem. Since it seems you two have made piece I do not see a reason to not let the edo tensei active a while longer. Isn't that right Kabuto?" said Orochimaru.

"….I um…. I just came here to help out but-"

"And what about Obito?" Madara asked, interrupting Kabuto.

"Ah…umm.. yes seems like my students, Obito and Kakashi also made peace and went to read icha*icha*paradise together….but with all this I also lost sight of my son….Orochimaru, do you saw were…?"

"Ah, yes. The last time I saw him he was carried off by Sasuke somewhere…."

"Huh…? Why!? Doesn't he want to spend time with his daddy?!" said the yondaime with tears in his eyes.

"Well I believe they were going to act out the icha*icha*paradise…."

"! Uchiha! Don't you dare touch my son! I'll kill you!"

"Yondaime –sama if it reassures you to hear so, even though Naruto kicked and fought he seemed to be enjoying this…." Said Orochimaru.

"Hmp….seems like all is good so let's go Hashirama."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THEREEE! I-Konoha's Fabulous Green Beast- Guy-sensei have something to say! Even if you say that all is good there have been many to be injured by you! Even if nobody died….! You must make amends!"

(yup. It's _that_ kind of war where nobody really dies. also I do not remember what Guy-sensei usually says so I'm just making sh*t up. Ps: Guy-sensei is awesome! I couldn't mimic his character even if I wanted to!)

"And? You must be kidding me right...?"

"He is right Madara! The people you harmed...you must apologize to them"

"if we resume our relationship from the sex point and on then I will..."

"if you want to even have a chance at getting to that point you will..."

"...I will..." *kisses Hashirama*

"But after we have had some dates..."

"deal." *kisses back*

"YAHOOO! All right! Let's go have some CURRY to celebrate!"

The end~!

Well, I'll just hope you liked it...

Btw, I stopped watching the Anime when Madara came out of the coffin. I just know that Guy kicks Madara's ass and that Kaguya shows up later.

So I just made out my own battle and stuff

Also, if you put any spoilers in the reviews I'll chidori you!

Now for the **news**:

As I've said before I'm have another fanfic which I haven't uploaded yet (my first one Itanaru). Currently I have been working on other ideas/stories:

Itanaru (around 60% done), Naruto

Sasuke x Naruto (1%), Naruto

Sasuke x Naruto x Sasuke (6%), Naruto

Soul x Maka (10%), Soul Eater

Asura x Maka (2%), Soul Eater

Levi x Eren (0%), AoT

Amu x Ikuto (-2%), Shugo Chara

And one Neji x (?). Sooooo which one should i drop? Which one should I upload as soon as possible? You decide!

Please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW** (Sparkling Puppy eyes with extra rainbows) and tell me what you want and if you liked it!

See you next time!


End file.
